Great War
The Great War, later known as World War I, was a conflict involving all the great European powers and their colonies throughout the world, as well as the United States. It was also a period of history from 1914 to 1918, part of modern times, following the Gilded Age and preceding the Jazz Age. Timeline 1914 June 28: Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary by Gravilo Princip--Sarajevo July 28: The Great War begins as Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. August 4: Germany rapes Belgium. August 23: Angelic warriors assist British soldiers at the Battle of Mons. September: The African Queen sets off down the Ulanga River. September 5-12: First Battle of the Marne. October 5: First manifesto of fascism proclaimed--Italy 1915 Tom Swift invents an aerial warship for the U.S. Government. Salesman Gregor Samsa is transformed into an enormous insect--Prague January 18: Ernest Shackleton's Endurance is stuck in Antarctic ice. January 19: Zeppelin raids on Britain begin. February 19: Battle for Gallipoli begins. Albert Einstein formulates the Theory of Relativity. April 14: Bruce Wayne born--Gotham City, New Jersey May 7: RMS Lusitania sunk by a German U-boat. 1916 February 21: Battle of Verdun 1916-1918 T.E. Lawrence assists freedom fighters in Arabia March 9: Pancho Villa (1878-1923) raids New Mexico. February 29: Kal-El born--Kryptonopolis, Krypton April 23: Easter Rising against British rule in Ireland June 10: Morpheus, King of Dreams, is imprisoned by a British occultist. July 1: Battle of the Somme begins. August 29: Paul Von Hindenberg becomes German Chief of Staff. September: James "Biggles" Bigglesworth flies his first combat mission for the RAF--France September 16: Tanks are first used in warfare, by the British at the Battle of the Somme. September 17: Manfred von Richtofen, the Red Baron (b. 1892), shoots down his first enemy plane--Cambrai, France November 18: Battle of the Somme ends with no victor and more than a million casualties. December 29: Gregori Rasputin (b. 1870), advisor to the Czarina, is poisoned and shot and stabbed and drowned. 1917 January 16: Zimmerman Telegram sent. March 15: Czar Nicholas II abdicates. April 3: Vladimir Lenin arrives at the Finland Station. April 4: The United States declares war on Germany to make the world safe for Democracy. June 25: The Yanks arrive in France. August 17: Lois Lane born. October 15: Mata Hari (b. 1876) executed by a French firing squad. November 7: Bolshevik Revolution begins. John Reed covers the 10 days that shook the world. October: Jay Gatsby (b. 1892) meets Daisy Buchanan. 1918 January: First outbreak of the Spanish Flu, which will go on to kill between 3 and 6 percent of Earth's humans. January 8: President Woodrow Wilson issues his 14 Points. February 21: Death of the last Carolina Parakeet--Cincinnati, Ohio March 3: Leon Trotsky signs the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk with Germany. April 21: The Red Baron shot down over Amiens, France. July 8: Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961), wounded on the Italian front, sent to a hospital in Milan to recuperate. August 18: Founding of the Thule Society, an occult group that later launches the Nazi Party--Munich September: Edward Cullen (b. 1901) is turned into a vampire to save him from the Spanish flu. September 10: Rin Tin Tin (d. 1932) born in war-torn Lorraine. October 8: Sergeant Alvin York single-handedly kills 25 German soldiers and captures 132 more--Argonne Forest, France October 14: Corporal Adolf Hitler temporarily blinded by a British gas attack--Ypres, Belgium The Land That Time Forgot discovered near Antarctica by a German U-boat. November 11: Armistice Day November 11: Birth of Benjamin Button, aged 87 years. Category:War Category:Historic Category:British Category:French Category:German Category:Russian